The University of Michigan Training Program in Gastroenterology provides training for research in gastroenterology to qualified candidates who aspire to an academic career in medicine. Trainees who complete the program are able to compete for external grant funding and function as independent investigators. Our Training Program's recent history demonstrates our success in meeting this goal. The training is focused on a research project under the direct mentorship of a preceptor, in combination with a program of conferences, lectures, and focused courses of study. To capitalize on our environment, time is made available for trainees to participate in the rich educational and collaborative opportunities which the University of Michigan provides. Twenty eight (28) preceptors from eleven (11) separate units with diverse research interests and a wide variety of technical capabilities have a number of ongoing research projects in which a trainee may participate. With time, and in close association with the preceptor, the trainee will develop original research questions to develop independent interests. The research activities covered by the preceptors in the proposal include the broad topics of biochemistry, molecular genetics, cellular biology, biophysics, human and animal physiology, neurobiology, anatomy, outcomes research, epidemiology, clinical pathology, medical diagnostics and therapeutics, all related to gastroenterology. Support is requested for six trainees in the Divisions in adult and pediatric gastroenterology, selected on the basis of their previous academic achievements, potential for research development, and career objectives. M.D. candidates will generally be participating in the GI Division's fellowship program, and Ph.D. applicants will have obtained their degrees in a life science. The efforts of the trainees will be supported by more than 26,000 square feet of research space and $10 million of annual NIH research funding within the GI Division. The combined mass and diversity of resources available for research in gastroenterology, and the demonstrated successes of this program's graduates during the prior funding period provides tangible evidence to support the continuation and expansion of the University of Michigan Training Program in Gastroenterology